De repente un TE AMO suena tan vacío
by Mariale-I-Am
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la pareja RonxHerm tuviera un fallo?¿Y si a Ron no le gustara Herm? ¿Y si ella estuviera que se muere por el? si, apesto en summaries... pero lean, por favor! Basado en una historia real :S


Holap! Sólo quiero saludarlos y decirles que esta es la primera vez q escribo algo como esto… Tengo planeado que sea sólo un "One Shot" porque no tengo cabeza para nada más… no creo tener madera para escritora de historias asi, pero bueno, tuve un momento de inspiración y esto fue lo que me salió… Espero que les guste! Y no se rian ToT

Y no se burlen de la broma del Hipogrifo, es que para chistes no tengo cabeza… en fin, A LEER SE HA DICHO!

**Disclaimer:** Aunque quisiera, Harry no es mío, ni tampoco el resto de los personajes… todo este maravilloso mundo pertenece a la escritora J.K. Rowling, que no se cómo se las arregla para inventar tanto, jejeje

Quiero dedicarle este fanfic a la razón por la q lo estoy escribiendo… porq esto está más o menos basado en la realidad… El sabe quien es, pero nunca lo leera P

_**DE REPENTE UN "TE AMO" SUENA TAN VACIO**_

Habían pasado tantas cosas hasta ese día… Tantos años de amistad, tantas aventuras juntos, tantas tragedias en las que se habían visto obligados a apoyarse el uno en el otro… y ahora llegaba la prueba más grande para la amistad que tenían.

Habían escogido ese día de sol tan radiante para estar en los terrenos descansando del arduo trabajo que tuvieron que enfrentar en los últimos días… Tal vez el día era radiante, pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que cierta chica de cabellos enmarañados sentía por dentro.

El trío dorado que tanto conocemos y amamos estaba sentado a las orillas del lago, discutiendo sobre cualquier tontería que les cruzara por la cabeza, como cuánta grasa podía guardar Snape bajo ese cabello (idea del gracioso de Ron, por supuesto), de cuanto se matarían para los exámenes finales (a lo cual Harry y Ron le dirigieron una mirada suplicante a Hermione como siempre), entre tantas otras cosas que se perdieron en el viento. Luego llegó un momento en el que Harry mencionó que tenía que irse a las prácticas de Quidditch, ya que si llegaba tarde otra vez, el hecho de ser capitán del equipo no lo salvaría de ser asesinado por el resto de los miembros del equipo.

Ron se dispuso a seguirlo cuando una mano temblorosa pero decidida lo detuvo.

- Ron, creo que… tenemos que terminar de aclarar algo…

Ron miró a Harry, y este hizo un gesto que decía claramente "tranquilo, yo te cubro".

Hermione vió que Ron parecía haberse temido este momento… el momento de todas las aclaratorias desde que aquella verdad surgió a la luz.

_**FLASH BACK**_

La fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor estaba a punto de reventar, había rastros de cerveza de mantequilla por doquier, incluso algunos osados consiguieron algo de whisky de fuego para "animar un poco la fiesta". Al parecer la paliza que el equipo de Gryffindor le restregó a Draco Malfoy y el equipo de gorilones de su casa fue tan sorprendente y celebrada, que todos estaban ocupados recordando las hazañas del partido.

Todos menos Hermione, que estaba ocupada en otras cosas, viendo como Ron disfrutaba de la fiesta seguido por su "club de fans". Hermione no podía creer cómo ellos dos podían estar en mundos tan paralelos; él, celebrando la victoria, y ella, sobreviviendo ante la depresión y la tristeza, aunque claro, ella se las arreglaba para no demostrarlo. Aunque esa noche estaba siendo muy obvia, tanto que Harry se acercó para ver que pasaba.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? ¿Por qué no estas celebrando? ¡Deberías por lo menos tomarte una cerveza!

Harry le dio una botella, pero ella la rechazó

- No, está bien… Disculpa un momento, tengo que hacerme cargo de… algo…

Harry la miró extrañada mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar donde Ron estaba sentado contando un chiste a sus… admiradoras.

- Esta era una vez un hipogrifo que alzó dos patas, alzó las otras y…

- Ron, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- Interrumpió Hermione

Ron se sintió un poco cortado, pero luego de decir "Claro, Herm" los dos salieron de la Sala Común y emprendieron una larga caminata quien sabrá a donde.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupada.

No estaba dispuesta a aguantar ni un segundo más. No estaba dispuesta a sentirse desdichada ni un momento más por el. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitarlo, el sólo hecho de que el sonriera, de que el le dedicara una de esas miradas tan profundas que podían hacerle temblar, el solo hecho de… de ser Ron, hacía que se le nublara la mente cuando trataba de pensar con la razón y no con el corazón. Y era tan tormentoso cuando la razón y el corazón decían cosas totalmente distintas.

- Bueno, Ron… tu sabes que… tengo que decirte…- Hermione sentía que su pecho no la dejaba respirar, y por lo tanto, no la dejaba hablar… ¡Cómo odiaba cuando eso pasaba!- me gustaria… Quiero…- perdió el poco de calma que le quedaba- ¡AL DIABLO! Ron, seré sincera contigo, pero prométeme que después de esto nuestra amistad no cambiará.

Ron la miró, tratando de entender – Claro que no, tu sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Adelante. Dispara.-

- Ron, hace tiempo que he estado sintiendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver con amistad… hacia ti… he luchado con este sentimiento todo este tiempo, pero ahora me harté y quiero que sepas lo que siento. TE AMO- Concluyó ella, aunque las últimas dos palabras sonaron tan vacías haciendo eco con las paredes.

Él quedo estupefacto. - …Cómo… ¿Qué tu que? Herm… no me esperaba algo así, de verdad… pero… - se quedó en silencio tratando de analizar todo… ¿Hermione? ¿Atraída por el? ¡No había nada de sentido en eso!

- Herm, tu sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo, como a mi propia vida… pero como una amiga… no sabría decirte si te podría ver con otros ojos… te confesaré que hace tiempo sentí algo muy bonito hacia ti, pero todo eso lo enterré por miedo… ahora no sé en realidad qué siento, aparte de un gran cariño y amistad por ti… No se… no se qué decirte.

Hermione, a todo esto, no supo qué hacer más que llorar. "No puedo llorar", pensó, "No puedo dejarlo pensar que es su culpa… No quiero perderlo… ¿PERO QUÉ HAGO?"

- Entonces, no digas nada… tranquilo… Yo sólo quería que lo supieras porque no aguanto más con esta carga… No quiero presionarte- Estaba a punto de llorar pero hacía el máximo esfuerzo por no quebrar la voz – pero, si no sientes nada por mi, qué se va a hacer…

- No, Hermione, espera… No es que no sienta nada por ti es que… No te podría dar respuesta en este momento, ¡me agarraste de sorpresa!

- Entonces, no te preocupes, no hablemos de esto esta noche – Trató de sonreir para tranquilizarlo, pero sólo consigió dejar escapar unas lágrimas fugitivas.

- No quiero que esto quede inconcluso… - Dijo Ron

- En otro momento, hablaremos, ¿De acuerdo?- Hermione trató de tranquilizarlo

-Bueno- Ron se dio por vencido – Volvamos… ¿quieres tomarte algo conmigo?

- De acuerdo- Dijo Hermione y volvieron a la Sala Común

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Hermione decidió, después de tantos meses de esa conversación, aclarar TODO, absolutamente todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Le atormentaba que Ron no la hubiese buscado para responder a sus dudas, si el dijo que no sabía qué sentía por ella, aún habia esperanza, ¿Verdad?. No soportaba otra noche más en vigilia pensando qué era o qué no era lo correcto. Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué estaría pensando Ron acerca de esto… ¡eso la atormentaba! ¿Y si a Ron no le importaba un bledo? ¿Y si se enojaba con ella por traer este problema a la superficie? Pero… ¿Y si él también sentía algo por ella?

Explotaría si se lo guardaba en la cabeza por un segundo más.

- Creo – Comenzó, después de tragarse sus miedos – que yo no debo ser la que hable hoy. Quiero saber lo que tu piensas de este "pequeño problema"… Porque yo ya he hablado suficiente. Quiero que tu me expliques qué sientes por mi, qué no sientes, si quieres que te deje de molestar, y todas esas cosas… Escucharé hasta que termines- Concluyó, sintiéndose como una estúpida por haber hablado tanto.

Ron estuvo con la mirada perdida un momento. Luego tomó aire y dijo: - Hermione, primero que nada, no quiero que pienses que no le he dado importancia a este asunto porque es mentira. Todas las noches he pensado qué hacer después de aquel día en que me dijiste lo que me dijiste. Sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo, pero no se si ese cariño es lo que necesitaría para estar contigo… porque a decir verdad… no estoy completamente enamorado de ti, y si por alguna de mis estupideces te hiriera estando contigo, o si me enamorara de otra chica, no me lo podría perdonar – Se volteó hasta estar frente a frente con Hermione – No quiero herirte… eres una de las cosas más preciadas para mi, contigo he vivido muchísimas cosas, y siento que a veces me sacas de aprietos que ni yo mismo se que estoy metido en ellos… por eso y más… no quiero cometer alguna estupidez de la cual todos nos podamos arrepentir.

Ron vió cómo los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas. La chica se sentía morir. Quería ahogarse en el lago para acabar con esto que estaba carcomiendo su vida.

- Hermy, no llores… sé que voy a pagar en algún momento de mi vida todo lo que te estoy haciendo sufrir… lo siento mucho… ¿pero cómo hago si no siento lo necesario para hacerte feliz como… como novio? Sé que te estoy hiriendo con lo que te estoy diciendo y lo siento muchísimo… he tratado de ponerme en tus zapatos y ver todo como tú lo ves… pero no puedo ni imaginármelo.

- No tienes ni idea – murmuró Hermione quedamente.

- Lo único que quiero hacerte saber – Continuó Ron – Es que eres una parte muy importante de mi y no sabría que hacer si te pierdo… quiero que estemos siempre juntos, lo más que podamos, y seguir con esta amistad tan buena que tenemos los tres, y nosotros dos también. Te quiero mucho, Herm, y me duele mucho saber que yo soy el causante de tu dolor.

Hermione a este punto, no pudo controlar sus lágrimas, quería acabar con este sufrimiento, no quería seguir viendo esos ojos azules que tantos desvelos le habían causado, no quería seguir sintiendo algo por el, más bien, no quería volver a sentir _nada_ por el resto de su vida.

Ron se levantó y abrió sus brazos hacia Hermione, pidiendo un abrazo. Ella lo abrazó y lo oyó susurrar "pase lo que pase tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga… y siempre estaré contigo, no importa lo que sientas o lo que yo haga". Ella sollozó al oír esto.

- Gracias al menos por ser sincero conmigo – Dijo al fin ella. – Ya me has sacado parte del peso de encima, por lo menos. El resto lo haré yo, no te preocupes – Dijo, con la voz quebrantada.

-Me tengo q ir, Herm. Detesto hacerlo, quisiera estar contigo ahora…

-Tranquilo. Tienes qué hacer. Ve – Dijo ella con una sonrisa que ni supo de dónde sacó.

El pelirrojo se perdió de vista hacia los campos de Quidditch y Hermione quedó ahí sola, conversando silenciosamente con la brisa. Sus lágrimas decían más de lo que ella en algún momento pudo expresar. Se quedó allí, tendida en el suelo, llorando de la forma en que alguien lamenta una muerte. Y en cierta forma, ella hacía lo mismo, ya que desde ese momento, su corazón había muerto, había muerto para el amor, había muerto para la oportunidad. Había muerto para aquel pelirrojo que tantas veces llenó sus sueños, y que sólo con palabras, ese mismo chico lo había destruido.

Ya no quedaba nada dentro de ella. Nada que pudiese ser relacionado con amor. Sólo un vacío que nadie pudo llenar nunca en su vida, un vacío que sólo tuvo un nombre escrito: _Ron._


End file.
